


Hubris

by Blaiser



Category: The Knick (TV)
Genre: Multi, Period-Typical Racism, Racist Language, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaiser/pseuds/Blaiser
Summary: Dr. Everett Gallinger is about to get his comeuppance.





	1. Prolouge

_“Dorothy?”_

_Everett calls into the hallway, then rushes past the stairs and into the living-room. He can feel a drop of sweat run from his hairline and down his temple._

_“Dorothy?” He calls again._

_“Everett?....What is it?”_

_Dorothy appears from behind the divan. Everett can see her perky nipples behind the blouse, teasing his mind, tickling him like a feather under the chin._

_“I won. I beat that dusky bastard every which way. I tamed the goddamn beast”._

_He grabs her, pulls her into an embrace and presses his lips against her fuller ones. So soft…even softer than Elenor’s, he thinks and remembers his wife’s beautiful face, her smile that used to be so pretty._

_“Did you go for his eye?”_

_Dorothy asks then, ripping him from Elenor’s invisible hold. Her excitement is evident in her voice._

_“Like a hammer to a nail…he had no idea I knew”. As the words leaves his lips, he feels his member straining against his trousers, poking into Dorothy’s belly._

_“Let’s go upstairs”. He makes a move as to scoop her up but she stops him with her hand on his arm._

_“Take me right here”. She says, and Everett complies._


	2. Waking up

_Dr. Gallinger._

 

He hears a man’s voice from far away, calling his name as if from the end of a long, dark tunnel.

 

Slowly, gradually the darkness gives way to light, and Everett can make out a blurry silhouette of a person in front of him.

 

_Dr. Gallinger… can you hear me?_

 

Suddenly, nausea and dizziness wells up inside him, spins him round and round and prevents him from answering. Though the air surrounding him is cold, he’s sweating profusely and can feel the liquid running down his spine, soaking his shirt.

 

The shape approaches, then reaches out a hand and firmly pulls down the bottom lid of one of Everett’s eyes in order to inspect it.

 

His muscles feel like loose rubber bands, useless and limb, and he doesn’t posses the strenght to lift his arm and swat off the insisting hand from his face even though he wants to.

 

_Edwards._

 

Even in this confused state between being awake and unconscious and even though the man's face is still a dark blur, his voice slurry to Everett’s ears, he has no doubt about his identity.

 

Somewhere close by a loud snort sounds out. The smell of hay and horse fills his nose.

 

Before Everett can even think about where he is, what he’s doing there and what Edwards is doing there with him, his brain shuts down and he slips back into the darkness once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really needed to write something to break the writer's block.


End file.
